


Happily Ever After

by TwistedRocketPower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and then more fluff after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedRocketPower/pseuds/TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Dan and Phil spend the day at Disney World.





	Happily Ever After

It was eight o’clock in the morning. They usually had, at least, three more hours of sleeping before they’d wake up and go eat cereal.

Today was different though. Today they’d be spending the day in Disney World. The Magic Kingdom, to be exact.

It was the perfect time of year to go. Early February, before the couples who wanted to be there for Valentine’s Day arrived, and after kids went back to school from Christmas break.

The fact it was a Wednesday only helped matters. Most adults were working, or busy with college, so the parks wouldn’t be half as full as they usually were.

And Orlando was having a cold front, so they wouldn't be suffering from a heatstroke by noon.

Dan’s phone alarm went off at 8:05. Phil had him set it for five minutes after so they’d both feel like they got extra sleep.

The plan didn’t work, as Dan felt like he had been hit by a freight train as he blindly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone.

He turned off the alarm, then dropped his head back onto his pillow.

“Phil,” he said, stretching out his legs. “Phil?”

When he got no answer, he reached behind him and began patting Phil’s motionless body. He had no idea what body part he was patting. Could have been an arm, or a leg, or his butt, possibly his crotch. It all felt the same over the thick, white comforter he was buried under.

“Phil!” Dan called out louder this time, annoyed by a lack of response.

Phil groaned. “Hmm?” He said, moving his body away from Dan’s patting.

“Time to get up.”

“No.”

“Yes. You said you-” Dan paused to yawn. “You said you wanted to shower first.”

“Go,” Phil mumbled, somehow moving further under the sheets. His foot moved back, pressing against Dan’s shin.

“Your feet are cold,” Dan whined.

“Cold in here.”

It was tough enough getting full sentences out of Phil when he woke up at eleven. It was nearly impossible at eight.

“You need to use the toilet first?”

When the only response he got was another groan, Dan rolled his eyes. He pushed the covers off of himself, shoving them on top of Phil.

He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. His body shivered, chills creeping up on his skin, as he went from being bundled under covers to only having a thin pair of boxers on.

He stood and walked over to the air conditioner, turning it up a bit before heading into the shower. “I’ll be like fifteen minutes,” he said to Phil as he turned on the bathroom light. “Be up by then.”

“Mmm,” Phil replied, and Dan was only about thirty percent sure he heard what had been said. 

* * *

After his shower, Dan opened the bathroom door so some of the steam would leave the room.

Shaking a towel over his head, he walked back out to the bedroom to get his clothes.

He sighed when he saw that Phil was still under the covers. It appeared that he hadn’t moved the entire time Dan was gone.

“Phil, if you want a full day at the park, you have to get up.”

“I’m awake,” Phil replied, his voice groggy, still thick with sleep.

“Can you get vertical, please?”

“Horizontal is nice.”

_“Phil.”_

“Okay, okay.” Phil pushed the covers back, reaching over to his nightstand and picking up his glasses.

Dan managed to find an outfit he wanted to wear as Phil got his glasses on and stood up.

“Better?” Phil asked.

“Yup. Now go shower.”

“So bossy.” Phil passed by Dan, lightly smacking his bare butt on the way to the bathroom.

“Rude!” Dan exclaimed, tossing his towel toward Phil’s head.

“Make me wake up, suffer the consequences.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Love you too!” Phil yelled as he started the shower.

* * *

 “The only reason I got out of bed this morning was for the waffles,” Phil said, setting a cup of coffee down next to his plate.

“So, if there were no waffles, you _wouldn’t_ be spending the day with me at Disney?” Dan asked, opening a little packet of syrup and pouring it over his Mickey waffles.

“Sorry, Howell. I only care about the waffles.”

“Oh, how will I ever go on?”

Phil shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You can go find Winnie the Pooh and live with him.”

“I could,” Dan agreed. “I do fear I’ll get sick of the honey.”

Phil picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. “Sometimes love is worth the risk.”

“True. Do you have the map?”

Phil picked up the backpack that was beside him on the booth and handed the entire thing over to Dan.

“Was it just too hard to open it and find the map yourself?” Dan asked, unzipping the front pocket.

“Yes, it was.”

As Dan pulled the map out of the backpack, Phil took a bite of his waffle. “Oh my God,” he moaned, closing his eyes.

“Jesus Christ, Phil! Get a room.”

“I wish I could. I’d make sweet, sweet love to these waffles all day.”

“I’ve never been more ashamed of you.”

“Don’t worry, you could join us. Sit in a corner and watch or something,” he replied, smiling over at Dan.

Dan laughed. “Stop it, you freak!”

He placed the map down on the table, opening it fully so he could view the entire park. “We need to get a system in order,” Dan explained, picking up his fork so he could eat as he planned. “That way we’re not running back and forth and walking a thousand miles.”

“Alright. Where should we start?”

“We’ll enter at Main Street, and then we’ll go to Tomorrowland. Do all those rides first. Then we’ll go to Fantasyland; that’ll take the longest. Afterward, we’ll head back to Main Street so you can have your lunch at Casey’s Corner,” Dan shot Phil a look.

“Hey, you haven’t lived until you’ve eaten their corndogs! I can’t believe you’ve never had them.”

“I know. I’m traumatized by it as well,” Dan replied sarcastically.

“You should be.”

“Anyway, then we’ll go right. We’ll hit Adventureland, Frontierland, and then work back to Liberty Square. We’ll have dinner, and we’ll be back at the castle for fireworks.”

“In no way does that sound like you’ve cut down on our mileage.”

“Probably not.” Dan shrugged, “But, we’ll make up for it tomorrow and spend the entire day in the hotel room.”

Phil perked up at the idea, causing Dan to give him a glare. “Mind out of the gutter, Lester. Eat your waffles; we’ve got things to do!” 

* * *

 “I’m not going on Space Mountain again,” Phil said, walking away from the ride and toward the PeopleMover.

“But, Phil!” Dan whined. “It’s the most exciting ride we’ll go on all day!”

“We’ve already been on it three times. I want something more gentle.”

Phil stepped onto the moving walkway to take them up to the PeopleMover, and Dan followed behind. “Just one more time?” Dan asked, practically begging.

“Dan, we still have Splash Mountain and Thunder Mountain and the Mine Train to go on. Those are fairly adventurous.”

“One more time,” Dan repeated.

Phil sighed. “Before we leave Tomorrowland, we’ll go one more time.”

“Thank God!”

“You’re such a child.”

“We’re in Disney World, Philip, of course I am.”

A worker directed them to their train and they sat down. They started out across from one another, but when Phil realized the train behind him was empty, and the other one had grandparents and children who were both far out of their demographic, he moved to sit beside Dan.

Dan took Phil’s hand in his, holding it between them on the seat.

“Oh, shit!” Dan exclaimed suddenly as the train jerked and they began moving faster.

“See?” Phil said. “The PeopleMover can be just as thrilling as any rollercoaster.

Dan laughed. “Oh, shut up, you nerd! It’s cause we’re sitting backwards. We can’t see anything that’s about to happen.”

“Exactly. Even more thrilling.”

“I’m gonna toss you out of the train.”

“Nah. You’d miss me too much.”

Dan shook his head. “Nope. See Buzz over there?”

Phil looked over toward the Buzz Lightyear ride, where Buzz was currently taking photos with guests. “Yeah.”

“I’d run off with him. We’d start a whole new life together.”

“I still think you’d miss me.”

“Eh, maybe. I’m sure he’d let me ride Space Mountain as much as I wanted though.”

“That’s true,” Phil agreed.

Their banter wore off as they continued through the PeopleMover. They watched and listened at each section, and enjoyed looking at the miniature city that had been created to show what Epcot was supposed to look like.

When they reached the darkest part of the ride, Phil gave Dan’s hand a squeeze. “Have you ever been in here when the lights came on?” he asked, speaking over the sounds of people yelling on Space Mountain.

“No,” Dan replied. “Why?”

“People throw a lot of stuff on the walls. They’re covered in gum, and unidentified things.”

“What kind of unidentified things?” Dan asked.

‘“Some of it’s red, blue, green, orange. Other things look like people got a bit too excited and… projected that onto the walls.”

“Oh dear God,” Dan replied, closing his eyes for a moment. “That’s disgusting.”

“Very.” 

* * *

“I can’t believe you cried on the Carousel of Progress,” Dan said as he and Phil got back in line for Space Mountain.

“I can’t help it!” Phil exclaimed. “It’s the bloody song.”

“It’s not even an emotional song!”

“It is! And the family! We watch them go through so many decades and the kids grow up-”

“Not even at a normal pace.”

“And the dog grows up-”

“The dog should definitely be dead before the end.”

“And all of the things they predicted for the future actually happened,” Phil continued, ignoring Dan.

“Yeah, they should definitely update the last section.”

Phil sighed. “You have no heart, Daniel.”

“I have plenty of heart, Philip. Just not for that ride.”

“Mhm. Move forward, you’re holding up the line.” 

* * *

“You know what’s great about Disney?” Dan asked.

“What’s that?”

“You don’t have to feel like a creepy pervert for standing in line for the Winnie the Pooh ride.”

“That’s… something I’ve never really thought about. But, true, I suppose.”

“Well, imagine if we were anywhere else, Phil. Two taller-than-average adult males, standing in line for a toddler’s ride.”

“Might be a bit strange.”

They moved up in line, and Phil began to mess with the interactive feature beside him. “Look, I’m clearing the honey, Dan!”

As he swiped his hand over a screen that had honey dripping down, the honey moved away to reveal a Winnie behind it.

“Congratulations, Phil! You now have all the germs from every previous child covered all over your hands.”

Phil retracted his hand quickly, staring at it with a disgusted look on his face. “Sanitizer?” He asked.

“Side pocket,” Dan instructed, turning to Phil could grab it out of the backpack. 

* * *

“We haven’t taken a photo of us yet,” Phil said as Dumbo started.

“Get your phone out. Mine’s somewhere in the backpack.”

Phil dug his phone out of his pocket then handed it to Dan. It was pretty much an unspoken rule that Dan would take any selfies of them both. Phil didn’t mind.

“Okay, one for Instagram,” Dan said, putting the phone out in front of them. They both widened their eyes, making silly faces. Dan knew, no matter who posted the picture, it would be captioned with something about them being up high in a ride that was meant for people much smaller than them.

After taking a few different photos, so they’d have options, Dan adjusted the camera slightly. “Okay, and now for us.”

Phil moved a little closer, leaning his head toward Dan. Dan leaned his head as well, until they were touching. They both smiled, feeling comfortable and happy. Dan took a few pictures, then handed Phil his phone back. “Those look good. I’ll need to check them again in better lighting though.”

“Alright. I’ll send them to you later.”

“Okay.”

The ride slowed down and they began descending. “That’s much quicker than I ever remember Dumbo being,” Phil said, bummed at how fast their time on the elephant went by.

“I know,” Dan replied, standing up to get off of the ride. “Maybe the Magic Carpet will last longer.”

“Yeah. We have to get a picture on that too. At least, you do. I know how much you love that movie.”

“Phil, it was a favorite when I was little,” Dan said with a smile.

Phil shrugged. “Still.”

Dan reached around, giving Phil a few, quick pats on the back. “Okay, Philly. We’ll get a picture on the Magic Carpet.” 

* * *

_“It’s a small world after all, it’s a small world after all, it’s-”_

“Phil, I’ll toss you out of the boat.”

“You’re so violent today, Dan. You need to get into the spirit of things.”

“I _was_ in the spirit of things,” Dan replied, “until we got stuck on this bloody ride.”

“I don’t know why people say this song is annoying,” Phil said, snapping his fingers to the tune. “I love it.”

“How long have we been on here?” Dan asked.

Phil pulled out his phone and looked at the time. “I think like twenty minutes or so.”

“This is how I die. I’m sure of it.”

Phil sighed. “Let’s play a game then,” he said, scooting closer to Dan.

“I’m not giving you a handjob on it’s a small world.”

“What?! No! That’s not-” Phil shook his head. “Look at the parents in front of us,” he said, lowering his voice.

“What about them?” Dan asked.

“They’ve been getting more and more agitated each time the song replays-”

“Understandable.”

“How long do you think it will take before they exclaim, much louder than necessary, that this is ridiculous and not at all what they paid for?”

Dan leaned back, staring at the back of the parents heads. “She does have that short, around the ears haircut that points in the front.”

“And the blonde highlights so the gray doesn’t show.”

“And he’s wearing a collared shirt.”

“Tucked into his khaki shorts,” Phil added. “I saw it before they got into the boat.”

“Hm. I give it one and a half more song playthroughs.”

“Really? I’m thinking they won’t make it through the next ten seconds.”

Dan and Phil waited quietly, only giving a single side glance to each other when Phil’s ten seconds passed.

The song had almost finished playing when the mother looked around angrily, “This is _not_ what we paid for!” She exclaimed.

“Honestly, we should talk to someone about this. It’s unacceptable,” her husband replied.

Dan covered his mouth as he began to laugh, and Phil bit down on his tongue to silence his own laughter.

“I guess we both won,” Dan said.

“What’d we win though?”

“Uh, I’ll buy your lunch if you buy mine.”

Phil smiled and stuck out his hand for Dan to shake. “Deal.”

* * *

It wasn’t until they were seated outside of Casey’s Corner, mouths full of mini corndogs and french fries, that someone recognized them.

It wasn’t too big of a deal, not at Disney World. It wasn’t a place that many people could just pop in at to try and find them. But, it was still a reminder that they needed to be careful.

“Sorry, my mouths full of food,” Dan said, trying to chew as fast as he could.

“It’s not a problem, really!” The girl replied, smiling wide. “I’m sorry to bother you. My friends at home would kill me if I didn’t at least say hi.”

“You’re not a bother at all,” Phil said, wiping his hands on a napkin. “Should we do a picture?” He asked. Dan always wondered how he was able to make that question sound like they weren’t being pretentious fuckers.

“Would you mind?” She asked nervously.

“Of course not,” Dan replied, scooting his chair back and standing up. “I’ll take it once your phone’s ready.”

Phil got up as well, standing beside the girl. Once her camera was up, she handed it over to Dan. He ignored the fact she was shaking slightly.

They both put an arm around her and Dan held the camera out, taking a couple of photos in a row.

“There you go,” he said with a smile, handing her phone back to her.

“It was nice to meet you,” Phil said, wrapping her in a quick hug.

“Thank you! You too,” she replied with a nervous laugh. She gave Dan a hug then went back to her family.

“She was nice,” Phil said as they sat down.

“Yeah, she was. She was shaking a lot.”

“I know. How do you like the corndogs?” Phil asked and, just like that, they were back to their normal conversation.

“They’re really good, actually. I approve.”

“I knew you would. I like their fries too.”

They sat in silence for a while, just eating and enjoying all the sights around them.

The Move It! Shake It! Dance & Play It! parade started as they were eating, and Dan’s first thought was to look over at Phil.

He was staring out at all the characters, swaying slightly to the music, and his foot was tapping too. Dan was sure Phil didn’t even realize he was moving but, for some reason, that made him even happier.

It seemed that for all the times Dan couldn’t get himself to move along to the music, Phil was there to do it for him. And maybe that was a ridiculous, cheesy way to think, but they were at Disney World, for fuck’s sake! Dan could be cheesy if he wanted.

“Phil?” He said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

“Yeah?” Phil replied, not looking away from the parade.

“I love you,” Dan said simply.

Phil looked back at him with a smile. He had no idea why Dan felt the urge to say that now, but he was never one to question love. “I love you too.” 

* * *

They decided to climb the Swiss Family Treehouse after lunch, knowing it wouldn’t be a good idea to go directly to the Magic Carpet ride. They only had a few people in front of them, and no one was behind them, so they stopped at the top and took a couple more pictures.

“I’ll add them all to Instagram tomorrow,” Dan said. “Or you can do a couple and I’ll do a couple.”

“We’ll figure it out later,” Phil replied. “For now, we just have to climb back down the treehouse.”

“Wait, this is all we do once we reach the top?” Dan said, looking around.

“What did you think we’d do?” Phil asked.

“I don’t know! Zipline down?”

Phil laughed. “Where the hell did you see a zipline?”

“You mean to tell me, you had me walk up all these stairs just to walk back down them?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

Dan glared at him. “You’re evil, Lester.”

Phil shooed toward Dan with his hands. “Get to walking, Howell.”

* * *

“Phil, I’m going to die.”

“You’re not going to die!” Phil replied, his camera pointed at Dan. The second he had stepped onto the bridge he knew this was lessamazingphil material.

“You don’t know that!”

“Just walk across the bridge, Dan!” Phil said, trying to control his laughter. “I did it!”

“Your shoe got all wet!”

“I went too slow. Just move faster than I did.”

Dan took a deep breath, then started across the barrel bridge. “Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!” He yelled as he crossed, his voice going higher each time.

“You made it!” Phil exclaimed, cheering for Dan as he stepped off of the last barrel.

“Tom Sawyer can go fuck himself and his island,” Dan replied, making sure to keep his voice down even though no one was around.

“Oh, come on, it was a little adventure.”

“I did not sign up for this adventure,” Dan said, staring into the camera.

“Can I tell you something?” Phil asked.

“What?”

“There’s a little pathway right over there,” he said, pointing behind Dan. “You could’ve used that instead of the bridge.”

Dan tried to glare at Phil, but his smile showed through. “You motherfu-”

“Try new things!” Phil interrupted before turning off the camera. 

* * *

“I forgot you get wet on Splash Mountain,” Phil admitted, looking disappointed. He wiped at his face, getting the little drops of water off.

“You forgot you get wet on Splash Mountain?” Dan questioned. _“Phil.”_

“I know, I know!”

“You’re so adorable, Phil. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“You _could_ have warned me so I could have covered my head with my shirt like you did.”

“How was I supposed to know you knew nothing of the water drop on Splash Mountain?”

“We read each other’s minds, Dan,” Phil replied, motioning back and forth between them. “Get on my level.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Well, is your mind telling you that you want an ice cream bar? Cause that’s all I’m hearing.”

“I guess ice cream could help heal my cold, wet heart,” Phil replied dramatically.

“Oh God, help me.” 

* * *

“If you have to get stuck on a ride at Disney, this is the place to do it,” Dan said, his shoulders bobbing up and down to the music.

“I could live in the Haunted Mansion,” Phil replied, also moving around. Their shoulders would occasionally hit together, but it only seemed to make them move more.

“I don’t care if the ride ever starts back up again.”

As _Grim, Grinning Ghosts_ started over, Dan began to sing along. “ _‘When the crypt doors creak, and the tombstones quake, spooks come out for a singing wake. Happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize, grim, grinning ghosts come out to socialize.’_   This is my new jam, Phil.”

“I guess so,” Phil replied with a laugh. “Should I leave you alone with the song?”

“It’s purely platonic,” Dan assured him. “But we should play it at the house at least once a day.”

“Noted.”

Phil continued to listen as Dan sang the song under his breath. He looked at him after a moment, his face barely lit up in the room.

Right then, he felt so incredibly lucky. He couldn’t help but lean over and give Dan a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Dan asked, a blush rising on his cheeks. He was thankful for the darkness right now.

“Just wanted to,” Phil replied.

Dan smiled. This would probably be the only chance they’d get to kiss today, until they got back to the hotel, so Dan wasn’t going to miss the opportunity.

He reached over and touched Phil’s cheek, turning Phil’s head back toward him so he could kiss him properly.

It was a short kiss, but sweet enough that Dan let out a relaxed sigh.

“It’s been a good day,” Phil said, taking Dan’s hand and holding it tight.

“I agree.”

* * *

They didn’t plan to have any fancy meals at Disney, so dinner was eaten at Cosmic Ray’s Starlight Cafe. They’re expensive dinner would be tomorrow night in Disney Springs, as the majority of fancy meals in the Magic Kingdom included character dining, and neither were in the mood for that.

“How’s your food?” Phil asked.

“It’s good, actually,” Dan replied, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. “I didn’t know you could get a real meal at a place like this.”

“Do you want a bite of my burger?” Phil asked, already tearing off some for Dan to eat.

“Yeah. Here’s some chicken,” Dan replied, cutting his rotisserie chicken and putting a piece on Phil’s plate.

“What was your favorite ride?” Phil asked.

“I’d say Space Mountain, but I think seeing your face on Splash Mountain made it my favorite.”

“Oh, God! I can’t believe you bought the picture.”

“How could I not buy the picture? It’s going to be the first picture on my Instagram post tomorrow.”

“You’re a horrible person, Howell,” Phil said, giving Dan a fake glare.

“Yet, somehow, I’m your favorite person,” Dan replied, returning the glare with a cheeky smile.

Phil shook his head. “Still not sure how that happened. I think you drugged me.”

“You say that like I only _used_ to drug you. What do you think I did to your burger before bringing it to the table?”

Phil looked down at the burger. “Well, whatever you laced it with is delicious, so I’ll eat it anyway.”

“Good boy,” Dan replied, reaching over and giving Phil a pat on the head. “Just how I’ve trained you.” 

* * *

They were sitting on a curb, staring up at the castle, waiting for the fireworks show to start.

It was late, and dark out, and they were both tired from the day. They were sitting close to one another, the breezy weather making them cold even though they both had jumpers on.

“We’re going back to the hotel after this, right?” Dan asked, a tiredness to his voice that Phil knew and understood well.

“Yeah. Unless there was something else you wanted to do.”

Dan shook his head. “I’m tired,” he replied with a yawn.

“I am too.”

There wasn’t much of a crowd around them. They truly had picked one of the best days possible to come. Maybe two hundred people or so were sitting and standing around the area, all waiting for the same experience.

“You think it’s as good as they’ve said it is?”

“I don’t know,” Phil shrugged. “We’ve only ever seen Wishes, and we loved that.”

“Yeah. I think I’ll miss it.”

“Me too.”

An announcement began, letting everyone know the lights would be turning off soon. Dan scooted even closer to Phil, hooking his arm around Phil’s and holding on tight. No one would be able to see anyway. From behind, it just looked like they were sitting close. And no one in front of them were paying any attention. They were too busy waiting for the show to start.

As the lights lowered and the show began, they both focused their attention on the castle.

It wasn’t until about ten minutes in that Phil noticed a sniffling sound beside him. He looked over at Dan as _You’ll Be in my Heart_ played in the background.

“Are you crying?” Phil asked.

“Of course I’m fucking crying,” Dan whispered back. “It’s this stupid, fucking song.”

Soon after that song finished, _I See the Light_ began, and Dan had to reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes as the words, _“all at once, everything is different, now that I see you,”_ rang out through the park.

“Oh fucking hell,” he mumbled under his breath.

Phil smiled softly at him, even though Dan was still looking up at the castle. With the arm that wasn’t hooked around Dan, he reached over and squeezed Dan’s hand.

Phil managed to remain dry-eyed until _The Distance_ began. All of a sudden, he felt overwhelmed with emotions. His whole body became covered with chills, and a tear made its way down his face.

“Now it’s happening to me, Howell,” he said with a shaky laugh, wiping away a tear.

Dan was still wiping his own cheeks. “We’re a bloody mess, Lester.”

Phil managed to compose himself enough to glance over at Dan again, and he became slightly mesmerized by how Dan looked with the light from the fireworks shining on his face. In a perfect world, that’s what he’d be filming to put online. A video of Dan staring at the castle with only the fireworks illuminating him.

“I love you, Dan,” he said in a hushed tone, leaning his head against Dan’s for only a brief moment.

“I love you too, Phil.”

 

_“And so our journey comes to an end, but yours continues on._

_Grab hold of your dreams and make them come true, for you are the key to unlocking your own magic._

_Now go, let your dreams guide you._

_Reach out and find your happily ever after.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun writing it! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought :)
> 
> tumblr: softgolftechniques


End file.
